A Second Chance
by alexandra'louise
Summary: Bella was born in 1901, in Chicago. What if she knew Edward, what if they were engaged? Almost 90 years later, she meets the Cullens. ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's alright!**_

**_I sadly do not own Twilight or any of it's characters *sadface*_**

**_This chapter is all in BPOV. In fact, most of the story probably will be unless you guys request otherwise. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_3_**

I sat on the window seat in my bedroom and stared wistfully out of my window that overlooked the dark, looming forest that my house backed onto, as I prepared myself for another long, meaningless day at school. It might not have been so bad if I hadn't of completed it almost 20 times, one of the curses of being a vampire, never aging.

Dragging myself out of my daydream, I turned slowly away from my window, my eyes taking in my large room. The bed, although it was useless to me, was pressed up again the wall set into a bookshelf, full with my favorite books from my personal library. The covers, perfectly made, were a purple with white and lime green flowers the mattress rested on a dark chocolate base which matched the rest of the furniture and desk, which was scattered with papers and books, along with my 27inch iMac. A large fluffy green rug lay on the laminate floor. The walls were all painted a light cream with a few pictures hanging on the wall. At the other end of my room there a corner sofa in the same purple as my sheets with green and white cushions, with a coffee table in front of it, with Wuthering Heights laying on it, a bookmark sticking out, marking the page I'd left it on and the remote for my large plasma TV. Just behind it was a state of the art music system currently playing Claire De Lune, helping me relax. To say that I was rich may be a slight understatement, but I suppose that's what happens when you're a vampire and literally have forever to build up your bank account.

I sighed loudly, as I gracefully got up and danced towards my walk-in closet, I threw the doors open and looked around, this room was almost as big as the bedroom but full with clothes. I skipped round the rows of clothes, trying to decide on what to wear. I finally decided on black leggings, with a floral dress with my brown UGGs. I checked my reflection in my floor length mirror. My long brown hair had soft curls in it and went almost to my waist, my eyes were topaz, they were this color due to the fact I didn't drink the blood of humans but animals instead. They were dark which reminded me I needed to hunt, and my thick black lashes framed them. I slid my favorite lip-gloss over my lips and smiled, me turning into a vampire had certainly improved my looks. Just as I started to turn around the light caught on the diamonds of the ring now hanging on a delicate chain around my neck, making them sparkle, catching my attention. Thoughts of my _him _filled my mind; I had no other human memories other than the ones of him. I couldn't move on from him, other males had shown interest but they all paled in comparison to him. A feeling of loneliness was always with me, being a vampire meant that I couldn't be friends with humans, due to the risk that I posed to them. I never had a coven, as my creator left me to die in the dirty streets of Chicago, my hometown when I was human. I had quickly fled from there in worry that I would hurt someone, I had met other vampires but none agreed with my choice of life style.

I shoved my thoughts aside, as I grabbed my white handbag containing everything I needed for school today and made my way down the staircase and towards the front door. I picked my keys up for the house and my car and twirled them round my index finger while humming a tune I had heard on the radio yesterday. I closed and locked the door, and pressed the button to unlock my car and got into my cherry red Porsche, it was my favorite car, the rest being kept in a garage in my old house in Alaska. As I sat in my car I looked at my small two storey house, it wasn't perfect but it was home, it would also look a bit strange if a 17 year old 'orphan' managed to by a mansion. I pulled out of my driveway speeding the familiar way towards school.

I pulled into the car park that was full of rusty, old cars and trucks that looked like they had all been around since the dinosaurs. As I got out of my car, a few people turned to look at me, either boys drooling or girl's glaring. As I walked towards my first class, the corridors were full of people chatting over the latest news, which happened to be the new family moving in today. According to the gossip queen who sat near me in Trig, there were five kids, all adopted; three boys and two girls and they were starting school tomorrow. The Dad was a big shot doctor and Mother was a interior designer. Why they were moving to Forks, Washington I had no idea, why move to one of the smallest and wettest places in America if you have such fantastic, well-paid jobs and could live in a big city and probably make twice the amount of money, strange humans. The weather was perfect for me, having it rain most the time meant that the sun would not come out often, because a vampire going out in the sun around humans was not a good idea, unless you wanted to die. I made my way through the morning lessons, which seemed to drag on for longer that they needed to be, and walked into lunch. I queued up with the humans, buying lunch, although I would never eat it even if I were human it would probably still be unappetizing, it had the same texture as baby mush. I walked over to the table in the corner of the room, where I sat alone, all the humans too afraid to ask to sit with me, not that I would let them and I sat pushing the food round my plate and letting my mind wander.

The bell rung loudly signaling the end of the school day, I quickly shoved my belongings into my bag and skipped out of the class. As my car pulled onto the drive, I sighed with relief that the day at school was finally over and got out and let myself into the house. Deciding on a run before I started on the homework that would take me twenty minutes to do, I jumped out of my window and ran deep into the forest, finding myself going towards the meadow I had found just after I moved here. It was gorgeous; almost a perfect circle was formed by the tree's surrounding it, the grass a fabulous green with random spurts of colour over it. I lay down in he centre of it, and closed my eyes, letting the peace and quiet fill and relax me. The next time I looked at my phone, five hours had passed, it was almost as if I had slept, just letting my mind relax, but I knew that was impossible. I stood up and started a gentle jog, which was probably as fast as an Olympic racer would go to a human, back to my house. Sitting on my bed, I finished the work that had been set and took to painting my finger and toenails a deep red that sparkled under the light. As I once again prepared myself for what I thought would be another long and tiresome day.

**_Alright, hope that wasn't to painful to read! Even if it was look down a little and you'll be able to see a review button, so click it and tell me what you think!_**

**_Now, I have to got do my own homework, and due to having no vampire speed, it's going to take a lot longer that 20 minutes to do!_**

**_Farewell for now,_**

**_Love, Alex_**

**_3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've been really quite excited all week, because I'm going on a skiing trip to America :D **

**And we get to shop in New York and everything! And it makes it better that I'm going with my two closest friends! But unfortunately, the trip is like in January next year. So I've got a long wait. And also I'm not very good at skiing, last time I went I ended up spraining my ankle.. Hopefully I'll do better next time! **

**Here is chapter two, in BPOV again. If you want anyone else's POV then review and tell me I'll try my best to do it! **

I changed into my main outfit for the day, which consisted of light grey, worn down skinny jeans, a red tank that had roses made up from little beads in black and grey over a black camisole and my black ankle boots. I moved my stuff into a red bag, picked up my black leather jacket and skipped out the door and climbed into my car and made my towards the school again.

As I pulled into the schools car park, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo that stood out from the rest of the junk that the students here called cars. That definitely didn't belong to anyone here, no body in this small town could afford a car like that. Then I remembered the gossip about the doctors children starting school today, it must be theirs. I got out the car and made my way towards Advanced English, my first class. The halls were filled with chatter again, this time everybody was asking whether they had saw the new kids. Somebody was telling their mates, who all waited eagerly to hear the latest news, that she had them and apparently the two boys she had seen were 'the hottest things to have walked this earth'. Then I saw them, walking down the hall.

There were only four, even though there were five according to everybody else. The first one, was a blonde boy and had medium length wavy hair, and was reasonably tall, wearing a checked shirt over a tight white t-shirt showed his muscles and his jeans hung low on his hips. Standing next to him was his sister, who was the most beautiful woman I think I have seen. Her long blonde hair glinted in the lights that lit up the corridors and although a small frown was on her face she still looked stunning the boys all had their jaws dropped and I could guess that they were fantasizing over her. She was wearing blue skinny jeans that made her legs look long, and on her feet were sparkling red flats, which matched the red halter-top she was wearing under her black cardigan. Slightly behind them there was the other girl, she too was extremely beautiful. She was small and skinny and had medium length hair that had been styled so it flicked out in places making her look like a pixie. She was smiling happily at people as she walked down the corridor, but using the term 'walked' was wrong, it was almost as if she was dancing down the corridor. She was wearing a long floral top with a large black belt around her waist over thick black tights and on her feet were light pink heels that matched the bag that was thrown over her shoulder. Standing next to her, the final one, was a giant. He wasn't fat, definitely not, but very muscular. Despite his intimidating body his face had grin that looked almost mischievous, like he was planning a prank on everybody, showing his dimples. He had short curly brown hair and was wearing a tight shirt like the other boy, and blue jeans. They all looked completely different from each other but they hah one thing in common, they all had golden eyes. The eyes of vampires.

There were other vampires here! Vampires like me, somebody I can finally relate to. I smiled happily to myself and walked to my class, and made a mental note to make sure to speak to them at lunch. I sat down at my seat in the back corner and pulled out my notebook and some pencils and started to doodle. I was in a world of my own, so when the chair next to me was pulled out I was shocked, nobody sat there. I looked up and around into golden eyes, it was the giant. "Hi, my names Emmett Cullen." He said to me.

"Isabella Swan," I replied "But I will hurt you if you call me that, Bella's fine." He grinned at me.

"We weren't expecting to find another vampire in this town when we moved, you got a coven here?" He asked me curiously.

"Nope, I'm all alone here! How many is there of you?"  
"There are seven of us in the coven, five of us come to school. Come sit with us at lunch? Will you, please?" He pouted, and I laughed.

"Of course, but why have I only seen 4 of you?"

"Oh, Edward's hunting for a few day, he'll probably start next week." I winced at his name, it bringing back painful memories.

"Okay, we can talk more at lunch." He smiled and went to see the teacher who had just entered the room to get her to sign his slip only to be sent back to sit next to me.

"Hello, again." He said, we smiled at each other as the lesson started.

As the class finished, he asked to see my timetable. "So, you have English with me, next you have History with Jasper and then you have the free period as Alice but photography on your own. Biology with none of us and then gym, with me again," He grinned. "See you at lunch!" He boomed out in his loud voice at me as we left the classroom, which made people turn and stare. I laughed and hurried towards History, were I saw the blonde boy, who Emmett called Jasper already there, sitting at the other end of the class already we smiled at each other as I sat in my seat. The lesson seemed to drag for ages, at the end I was planning on speaking to Jasper but the teacher asked him to talk to her, anyway I could talk to him at lunch. Emmett had said I have the next two hours with Alice, but I didn't know which girl that was, the blonde one or the pixie, so I made my way to sit outside on the benches as it wasn't raining. Unfortunately, Lauren Mallory had the same free as me and was already sat on one of the benches telling her friends that both the new boys were into her as they looked at her this morning. Her friends just nodded and agreed with her, afraid to mention that she actually hadn't talked to them yet, and they didn't even know her name. I plugged my earphones into my iPod and selected a playlist and let the music drown their voices out. Eagerly waiting for lunch, were I could hopefully find out more about the vampires that had just moved here.

**Alright, hope that was okay. So now you've read you just need to review so do it! :D**

**Ooh, and if I spelt something wrong then 'oops' because ima rubbish speller!**

**Love,**

**Alex! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey. I've decided to add another chapter early because my fanfiction had been playing up earlier on this week. Thanks for the reviews and people favouriting this story. All you guys are fab! We see a little about Bella's power in this chapter, but more about it will be in the one after! Edward will be here soon, but if you guys could comment about if Carlisle should remember her then do! Here you gooooooooooooooo.**

**3**

As the shrill sound of the bell, that signaled that lunch had begun, rung through my ears awakening me from my daydream. I stood up and made my way toward the cafeteria, eager to meeting the other vampires that had moved to the school. As I walked through the double doors, I was wondering if any of them had gifts. It was likely as they had such a large coven. I walked over to my table in the corner of the room where I saw Emmett and the pixie were sat already.

When I was less than a meter away from the table I suddenly got knocked back by something flinging itself at me, that had made me stumble and almost fall, I hadn't done that since I was a human. I looked to see what had ran into me to find a grinning pixie looking at me with happiness shining in her eyes.

"Hi Bella, Emmett's already told us about you being here, it great isn't it. I have seen we're going to be the best of friends!" She talked so fast that I had to really concentrate on what she was saying to be able to understand. I was confused at her term of seen, until I felt the tingling that meant I had just absorbed another power, she was a physic.

"Err, Hi! Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Oh, my names Alice. Sorry, I forgot to tell you in all this excitement!" I laughed.

"It's okay," I turned to Emmett, who also was grinning at me, did they know something I didn't "Is she always like this?" I asked him.

"Most of the time, probably worse when you take her shopping." He replied but then looked past me and his smile got even larger if that was possible and his eyes shone with love. I turned around and saw the beautiful blonde girl that must be his mate. Suddenly Emmett let out a low growl as I saw Mike Newton walking next to her blatantly flirting with her. As he went to touch her arm, she knocked his slimy hand out the way and stalked angrily towards the table.

"He is such a pervert!" She exclaimed "He just came up to me and said 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' and then asked me out on a date! I'm pretty sure he don't even know my name!" She sat next to Emmett who put his arm around her, making her visibly relax. Immediately, I could tell that although their love was very public it was one of the truest relationships I had ever seen between two people. As Alice and me let small giggles out as she finished her rant she turned and looked at us.

"You must be Bella, its great to meet you. Sorry you had to here my rant there." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "His pick up lines seemed to have improved, when I moved here he said 'Baby, you must be a broom because you swept me of my feet' I just laughed in his face!"

"He really said that, I really hope he isn't one of these obsessed stalkers."

"Bad luck, he is. It took me about 6 months to stop him to throwing rocks at my window. He smashed about three, but he can't come near me now, restraining order!"

"Oh shoot! I can't believe he actually did that. I'm Rosalie by the way, Emmett's mate." She said.

"So Bella, do you like shopping?" Alice asked me.

"You could say that, I suppose." I grinned at her. "I guess you do too by the worried looks your family is giving me."

"You could say that." She repeated.

"Bella, you have no idea what you just got yourself into!" Came a voice behind me, I turned to see Jasper putting his arm around pulling her to sit next to him. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was sat between her and Rosalie.

"I should be able to keep up." I replied to him. "Alice we could plan a trip later, I guess you have a few questions for me?" I asked.

"We do but I don't think here would be the best place to ask them," She gestured to the rest of the cafeteria who were not even trying to hide the fact they were staring at us, although some people looked embarrassed when we returned their gaze. They were probably wondering why all these beautiful people were talking to me, since I had avoided talking to anyone since I got here. "Maybe you could follow us home and we could talk there. And you could meet Esme and Carlisle."

"Sure, that sounds good." I replied.

Alice turned to Rosalie and told her "You have some competition here for Emmett, someone called Lauren. She didn't stop smiling or staring at him in Chemistry." Everybody laughed around the table, as Rosalie replied.

"You have too, a beautiful girl called Jessica with amazingly frizzy hair. She couldn't take her eyes of your Jasper." She said teasingly.

"Ah, Lauren and Jessica. Two of the most lovely, kind, selfless people you will ever meet here. You're so lucky to have caught their attention. Here they come now, they will probably ask you to come sit with them and stay away from me. The rumors they've spread about me will come up most defiantly." I said.

"We're staying here Bells, you can't get rid of us if you tried." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"None of that, your our sister now. Call me Rose." I grinned at her. It felt amazing being accepted into such a loving coven. In fact they weren't like a coven at all, more like a family.

"Hey guys, what you sitting here for," As nasally voice came from behind me. "Do you know who this is?"

"We are aware of who this is, thanks. If that's all you had to say, you can go now." Rose said.

"But, she's Isabella Swan. Who would want to sit with her? Come sit with us, you know you want to." Lauren replied. Her voice getting old, fast.

"We do know her name. And we want to sit with her, if we didn't why would we be here. And we don't and will never want to sit with you. So bye." Rose said snappily.

"Ergh, whatever. Hey, Jess that blonde girl is a total loser and don't want to sit with us. Lets leave them alone, its not like they're prettier than us anyway." Lauren said as she walked away talking into her phone.

"That's not what your boyfriend said." Rose called after her. Causing her to turn and glare at the table she started to walk faster away from us which made her trip in her cheap knock–off heels. Our table burst into laughter at her.

As the bell went we separated to go to out different lessons after making plans for me to go to their house after school had finished. My life had finally started to get interesting!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Look you can see the little button so go and press it and say what you think and whether Carlisle should remember her.**

**Sorry for any mistakes or anything in there. Lovesss,**

**Alex**

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So this is where she meets the rest of the Cullen's. Enjoy!

3

**BPOV**

I walked out of the changing after getting back into my normal clothes after gym that I'd just had with Emmett. Almost everybody gave us weird looks, probably wondering why someone like him bothered talking to me. Emmett was stood against the opposite wall waiting for me so I could follow the Cullen's to their home. We walked to my car, where Rose stood admiring it and the changes I had done to the engine, laughing about Lauren getting hit in the forehead after she had started to pay attention to Emmett's chest rather that the ball that Mike had passed to her. "Nice car, Bells!" He exclaimed when he saw it, Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Bella," Rose dragged out my name "Mind if I take a look at it when I get home?" A hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure, I sent for one of my other cars yesterday as well. I'd love it if you could help me make it go even faster?" I replied.

"What car?" She questioned. I looked forward to her reaction, because if she liked this car then she will love my new one.

"Just an Aston Martin One-77." I grinned. Her eyes lit up, and she readily agreed.

A petite bouncing figure came towards me and wrapped me in a hug for the second time today, but this time I didn't stumble from the impact as I was prepared for her force. Don't let her fall you with her smallness she had brutal strength. "Bella! I missed you!" She sang. I laughed at her as she pouted.

"Alice, I saw you just two hours ago."

"Your point is."

"Do you still want me to come round your house or not?" I asked nervously, I hoped they hadn't changed their minds and were just going to leave me.

"Of course, come on we can go now!" Alice pushed me into my car telling me to follow the Volvo home.

They lived right on the outskirts of Forks, we drove through the forest for about ten minutes before turning off down the drive. As the house came into sighted, I gasped. It was massive. It was all white, three storeys's high and had a wrap around porch. It was absolutely gorgeous, surrounded by a front garden that someone had put a lot of effort into spurts of colour were spread in a delicate pattern contrasting with the dark forest behind the house that had a river run through, I guessed due to the sound of rushing water. I got out of my car and joined the Cullen's as they walked into their amazing home.

"Esme! Were home, and we have a friend with us!" Alice screamed into the house unnecessarily as everybody would have been able to hear her if she whispered. A beautiful woman walked round the corner smiling softly. She had caramel coloured hair that fell in soft waves, she looked motherly, like I had imagined my mother to be after most of my memories of her had faded with time.

"Hello dears, did you have a nice day at school?" She asked, she then spotted me and said "You must be Bella, Alice had phoned to say that you would be here. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at me.

"You too. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear, I designed it myself."

"Wow!" I smiled admiring the décor in this room itself. There was and archway leading into what looked like a living room, which Emse had entered from and two sets of curving stairs either side of it leading up to a balcony on the second floor. The room had little furnishings except an umbrella and coat stand by the door.

"Come on Bells, We'll show you the rest of the house" Emmett bellowed. They led through the arch and into the living room. The entire back wall was covered in glass providing a view into the woods across the river. Cream sofas were arranged around an extremely large TV, the sofas matched nicely with the wallpaper that was behind the TV it was a almost identical cream with chocolate brown flower designs on it, which also matched the colour of the cushions on the sofas. There was a door leading into a large kitchen full of every appliance you would need if they were actually human and ate.

"Nice isn't it, I helped Esme design it." Alice said, distracting me from admiring the rooms I could see.

They then took me up the left set of stairs were there were doors all along the back of the balcony.

"This first door is mine and Emmett's room, and then next to it is out bathroom, although we have a door leading to it in our room." Rose explained to me. "Then this is Alice and Jaspers room, there bathroom is only accessible by the door in their room. Carlisle's office then His and Esme's bedroom and bathroom. Upstairs are two spare bedrooms each with an ensuite and Edwards room." Pointing towards another staircase that led to the final floor.

"Wow, everything is so big!" I said in amazement.

"You get used to it." Rose replied.

"Carlisle's pulling on the drive, so lets go down to the living room so we can talk more." Alice said as she pulled me by the hand down the stairs and towards the sofas.

As soon as we had sat we heard the sound of tires on the gravel and then the door opening and closing. A blonde man walked into the room. He was incredibly handsome and looked almost familiar, like I had seen him before.

"Hello Kids and you must be Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand. He sat on the sofa opposite me and then Esme came in and sat next to him. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. Their love for each other was admirable. They looked like their love for each other has just kept growing for each other, unlike most married couples these days. I longed for somebody who would love me like this, but I think I missed my chance as my only love is dead.

"You too Dr. Cullen."

"None of that Bella, call me Carlisle." I smiled gratefully at him.

"So I guess you have some questions for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess we do. Would you mind telling us your story of how you got changed first?" Carlisle questioned.

"Okay, its pretty boring though. So, I was walking home from the hospital and I was crying because my fiancée had just passed, so I wasn't paying to much attention to where I was going or who was around me. I remember walking down an alley that took me to my house and someone came and picked me up and ran. I was shocked and started screaming but the hand just covered my mouth holding it shut. It was being held to hard I felt it crack and tears were streaming down my face by now. When we stopped we were deep in a forest and the person threw me onto the floor. That's the first glimpse I had of him, he had blonde hair held by a pony but the thing that stood out most was his striking red eyes. He bent down to me and said 'This may hurt a little' and then bit into my neck I felt myself being drained of life but then it stopped and I heard footsteps going away from me. I was wishing I would die at this point but then the fire started. I woke up by myself after those three days of pain I had no idea of what I'd become until I came across a herd of deer and felt the need to drink. I knew I was a vampire. That's how my first few months went, hiding in the forest and feeding of animals. I'd though as a vampire I would have to drink human blood and not go out in sunlight but I soon figured that I could go out in sunlight and that I was repulsed by the smell of human blood, as I was when I was human. After I knew that I could go out in public and lived in sunless places. I posed as an orphaned girl who was living of the inheritance. I moved from place to place after people started to get suspicious. And that's what's happened till I got here."

"Wow. I've never met someone who could resist human blood as a newborn." Carlisle said amazed. "Do you have any powers?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, you could say that. I didn't figure this power until I met the Volturi. It turned out I was a sponge. When I touch a vampire I can get their power, you may have noticed earlier Alice that when you hugged me there was a tingling. It works by when I touch them I have their power but I can turn it on or off. So Alice for example always get visions, but I can chose whether I want to or not. I must say Jane wasn't best pleased when she shook my hand and then made some hurtful comment about me and I glared at her using her own power against her."

"How did Aro let you go? He would love you on his guard." Carlisle asked.

"Oh, somebody had the power of being able to convince people to do stuff your way. Once I knew about my powers I used theirs with Aro. He isn't best pleased though."

"Very impressive. What powers have you gained? You must be extremely powerful!"

"I have Aro's power, to read all the thought you've ever had by touching them. Jane's allusion of pain. Alec's numbing of your senses. Demetri's tracking. Then the persuasive power, transporting, control of water, fire and wind. And some others."

"Very powerful." Carlisle contemplated. "Bella may I ask when are where you were changed was?"

"Oh didn't I mention. I was born in Chicago in 1901 and changed in 1918."

Carlisle mouth popped open.

**CPOV.**

It couldn't be. I had thought she was familiar as soon as I was her, but I didn't expect it to be her. Edwards is in for a shock.

**There you go. So Carlisle remembers her at the end. But you'll have to wait to see his proper reaction for next time. Oh, and Edwards as he may come back next time (;**

**Review. And i hope that was okay for you guys. Comment for any ideas or improvements!**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Helllo!__ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do have a few excuses! One, my internet has broken so i couldn't actually get onto the website. Two, I've had to work most of this holiday. Boring! Anyways, I'm sorry. So I may add another chapter tomorrow! Also it's my birthday in like 5 days! Wooop! I've been out and got a camera. It is AMAZING! So, back to the story. I've tried to put a bit in thats in EPOV. Tell me what you think in your review. _

_3 :D_

**EPOV**

The family had thought that I was just going on a long hunting trip, when really I was making a visit to my hometown. It had been a while since I had visited. I had just walked out of the rich smelling florist with a bouquet of lilies in my grip as I made my way to the second place I was visiting before I returned to my family; the cemetery.

I knelt on the ground before her headstone and placed the flowers onto the grave replacing the withered one from my last visit. I reached out and traced the letters engraved into the black slate stone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_A beloved daughter and Fiancée_

_She will always be in our hearts._

_September 13__th__ 1901 – February 24__th__ 1918_

Sobs ripped through my body, as I wished that I could cry to properly mourn the death of my beloved. Memories of my human life had faded, but I could still remember her perfectly as if she lived on and was with me now. Her death was my entire fault, I killed the only person I have ever and will ever love. She had run out the hospital in tears because of my illness only to never be seen again. A body was never found, just her blood. If only I would have not caught the Spanish Influenza then maybe we could have got married and had kids, and died by each other's sides.

I pulled my self up and went to visit my parents and my graves. Carlisle and Esme were my parents now, but my biological parents still remained somewhere in my heart. Although Carlisle damned me to this life, I could see why he did it and could not bring myself to hate him for it. Once I had visited them, I turned to the forest and walked towards it and when I was soon out of the sight of curious human eyes, I broke into a sprint headed back to my home with Carlisle and Esme, relishing in the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair and hitting my skin.

**BPOV**

Carlisle stared at me open mouthed for a moment before recollecting his self. I suddenly felt very anxious.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Erm, no. Everything is fine, just fine, its just that-" He started but before he could finish Alice interrupted.

"NO!" She shouted. "I mean do you want to go shopping Bella?" She was hiding something from me that I was determined to find out.

"Alice, its about 8pm most shops will be closed. What was Carlisle going to say?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't tell you. It will be much better as a surprise. Please just leave it, you will find out tomorrow evening anyway!" She was pouting at me. I pouted back.

"But I wanna know now!" I whined.

"Well, you can't so there. Come on, let's go to your house you can show me your closet."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this." I said, although I knew she had won.

"Come on Rose. Lets go!" She exclaimed grabbing both our arms and pulling us towards and out the door. I turned and said before I was out the door,

"Thanks for having me around, it was lovely to meet you all!"

"You too dear, come around whenever you want. Your always welcome." I heard Esme say as I was shoved into my cars passenger side. With Rose driving and Alice bouncing on the seats in the back we set of towards my house.

It was around 5:30am and Alice and Rose had just left but not before setting out an outfit that I had to wear to school tomorrow. After being literally threatened to wear it I had gave in. I collapsed onto my bed feeling worn out, which is physically impossible for Vampires. She had made me try on nearly every piece of clothing in my closet before finally deciding on a long sleeved white top with a body warmer in bark blue with fur on the inside and on the hood with a brown scarf, blue jeggings and brown ankle boots with fur on the insides to go with a brown leather bag to carry my stuff in. She had then spent hours on my hair putting a few more curls into it and putting half of it up into a pony tail and leaving the other half to fall normally while Rose did my make up. I had to admit they did make me look quite good.

When it was time to go school I walked on to my drive to find the Cullen's waiting in a Jeep for me. Emmett made a signal with his had to say 'get in' so I did. Squished between Alice and the door we made it to school. When we got out of the car everybody was staring. Probably trying to figure out why the Cullen's had befriended me. Alice had been talking to me for the whole journey about going on a shopping trip to somewhere but I had started to tune her out when she tapped me on my shoulder asking whether I was paying attention to her.

"No, I wasn't." I answered truthfully. Emmett let out a booming laugh at her when she stook her tongue out at me.

"Well," She dragged her words out " I was saying that our other brother will be arriving this afternoon, so you have to come to our house again to meet him. Don't worry, you'll love him." I felt like there was something she was not telling me and there was another meaning behind her words.

"Oh, Edward is it?" She nodded.

"Well, we better get to class. The bell will go in 26 seconds and 55 milliseconds!" She exclaimed grabbing her husband, who stood watching her with large amounts of love in his eyes, and dragging him to their first class. A large arm fell around my shoulders as Emmett walked with me to our first class.

To say that today dragged would be an understatement, but it was finally time to go home. Or in my case, to the Cullen's. I got into the Jeep and we headed to their house, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, that was big.

_Yes! They will meet in the next chapter! So, if you guys could review and tell me what you think and what you want their reactions to be like then REVIEW! Pretty please, for my birthday! Love you guys,_

_Lexie_

_3 _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi. I've decided I don't want to wait till tomorrow to put this chapter up. So i've done it now. I really hope you guys like this._

_3_

**BPOV**

During the ride home it was strangely quiet, even Alice was silent. I was desperate to know what she was keeping from me. Remembering my powers, I turned Aro's mind reading on and reached out to touch her discreetly, hoping she wouldn't notice until I had. She was pulled into a vision and I started to move my hand towards her arm when she yanked her whole body away.

"NO!" She shouted, her eyes opening wide. "Don't Bella, you will find out soon enough."

"Darlin' is something wrong?" Jasper asked her, with worry in his eyes.

"Everything is fine. Its just Bella was going to use her powers to find what I'm keeping from her, but it would ruin the surprise!" She said.

"Alice! When will I find out? Don't keep me waiting to long! Just tell me, please." I was getting frustrated; did they not want me here? Is that why everyone's so quiet? Did they hate me? What had I done wrong? Questions flew through my head. Perhaps I should leave town, I mused to myself. I could go to England; I had a small cottage in a rainy town there.

"Bella, don't even think about leaving. We all love you but you have to trust us that everything will work out much better if we didn't tell you. Please don't leave me, you're like another sister to me, and I haven't even got to take you shopping!" Alice looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"You were going to leave us?" Rose turned around and said along with Emmett, both pouting.

"Well, I just thought that you didn't want me here. That's why your keeping things from me, you want me to leave. I've intruded into your family." I replied.

"You are not going to leave us. Didn't you hear Alice? We all love you like you're our family. A sister to all of us and a daughter to Esme and Carlisle. You can't say I'm lying because im an empath, I know what they're feeling. If you don't believe me then copy my power and see for yourself!" Jasper exclaimed. He held his hand out and I stretched mine to reach it. I felt the familiar tingle run through me, letting me know I had his power. I focused on it to turn it on and suddenly emotions hit me.

They weren't lying. I could feel love coming of all of them to me. I couldn't believe it, I was finally wanted and not just for my powers. I was part of their family, I felt so happy I wanted to burst. I teleported us to their drive and made them get out of the car and hugged them all.

"I love you guys too. You are the best family a girl could wish for!" I grinned at all of them and they all returned the smile. Emmett picked me up and swirled me round his head making me scream with laughter.

"Welcome to the family Bells." He said as he put me back on the floor.

Alice had started bouncing again, obviously excited about something. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house.

"Bella! Its time for your surprise!" She opened the door and dragged me through it to the bottom of the stairs then screamed. "Edward, I know your home come down stairs!"

"Coming Pixie" A voice that sounded the velvet to my ears drifted from upstairs. A figure stepped out of a room and walked towards the stairs. His bronze hair glinted under the light of the chandelier and illuminated his face from the shadows and he descended the stair towards us and I gasped in disbelief. He turned to look at me when a gasped and his jaw dropped.

"It can't be.." He muttered "Bella?" He said.

"Edward?" I breathed. He sprinted down to stairs to stand in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"It's you, it's really you. I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here. How? Why? When?" He questioned staring into my eyes. It couldn't be him, I had visited his grave only months ago. I had heard his heart stop.

"It can't be." I whispered. It couldn't be him. I turned, yanking my hands out of his grip and I ran. I ran faster than I'd done before. This couldn't be real. I knew where I was heading. To Chicago. To were he was buried. It had started raining and I felt like someone was running after me but I didn't stop. I couldn't.

-x-

When I got there it must have been midnight. The rain was still pouring, soaking every part of me. I got to the cemetery and collapsed in front of his grave. Withered flowers lay there that I had place months ago. Dry sobs ripped through me. He was dead. Surely. The heart monitor had stopped. Somebody was walking towards me but I couldn't tell whom through the wind and rain.

**EPOV**

I had just returned from Chicago and I was going through my music collection to make sure it was in order. I heard conversation outside and looking at the clock I realized it would be my siblings returning from school. Alice was talking to someone as she came through the door and she then shouted me. I walked toward the stairs and started to descent when I heard a gasp. I looked towards where it came from and noticed her. It was Bella. I couldn't be. Carlisle said she had died. But it was. Her familiar brown hair hung softly with curls running through it. Her beautiful heart-shaped face was looking up at me in disbelief. I ran down the stairs and grabbed hold of her hands. I had to make sure she was real. Not a figment of my imagination. I couldn't believe it was her. She was here. A vampire. But she was here. I wanted to grab her and tell her how much I missed and loved her. When she turned, ripping her hands out of my grasp before running out the open door and into the forest. As soon as I came to my senses I followed her, running as fast as I could following her beautiful scent. After a few miles, I recognized the path. She was going to Chicago. My hometown. Our Hometown.

-x-

I followed her till she got to the cemetery where she stopped, knelt in front of my grave, sobs racking through her petite body. I walked slowly towards her to test her reaction. She looked up at me sensing my presence but didn't move away from me. I knelt next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of my neck crying into my shoulder.

"You are real aren't you?" She asked with fear in her eyes. "Your not a dream are you?"

"Silly Isabella. Vampires can't dream. I'm real and I'm here and most importantly I love you."

_REVIEW! Please! Even if just did. Because i love you guys. And i want to know how i can make my story better and what you thought of it. So go on. When you have finished reading my little note find the button and do it :D_

_Much love my readers,_

_Lexie_

_3 3 3 3_

_PS. Your almost there. Click! And i will love you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Sorry for the horribly long wait, but I've been so terribly busy with exams that I hope you understand! But there all done now so expect lots of updates now! :D **_

_**Thanks to everybody who was review, favourited the story and moi! Keep review so my writing can get better! ENJOY!**_

**BPOV**

I wrapped my arms around his chest as he held me in his muscular arms, both of us never wanting to lose the other ever again. He sat me on his lap and cradled my face between his hands gently stroking my cheek and staring deeply into my eyes. Sobs ripped through me as I held him closer to me as he whispered into my ear that he loved me and he was never letting me go again.

"I can't believe I thought I lost you. I love you so much!" I muttered into his chest. "I thought you died, or else I would have searched the earth for you."

"I thought it was you that was gone, I would have never of left you otherwise." He replied. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Hours passed in what seemed like minutes as we sat there holding each other whispering to each other. I could off sat there forever in his arms and I wouldn't have minded, I felt complete this part of me missing was restored. Soon the sun started to rise and we knew we had to move. Slowly, he rose picking me up into his arms and started walking towards the darkness of the forest. Still telling me that he loved me in his soft velvet voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3 3 3 3 3 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We arrived at the Cullen's house a few hours later. Everyone was sat in the living room expecting us. Edward sat on the loveseat placing me as close to his a possible and wrapping an arm around my waist attaching me to him, not that I had a problem with that. The silence was broke by Emmett loudly exclaiming "Woo! Eddie's finally got a bird!" Followed by a Rosalie slapping him round the back of the head making a noise close to a clap of thunder.

Edward hissed at him "Don't call me Eddie."

"Still hate that name Eddie dearest?" I turned and grinned at him as I said this.

"Bella, you know I do." He replied, huffing slightly.

"I know." I grinned wider while he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Edward, Bella would you like to explain what is happening?" Esme asked smiling to show her joy at her son's happiness and that he was not alone anymore.

Edward started to tell the story "I met Bella in 1917 when we were both quite young and I fell in love with her almost instantly. Her father was a well-respected police officer and mine was a lawyer. I requested that I could court her and her father accepted." He turned to grin at me.

"I remember he was so excited the next day. He picked me up around the waist and spun me around until I hit his arm to tell him to stop and then he just wrapped me into a hug. Within that year he had proposed to me!"

"Well I couldn't wait to marry such an amazing, beautiful girl!" He exclaimed. Before we could carry on with what we were saying, Alice interrupted.

"Ooh how did he propose?"

"Well, it was on independce day and he took me out onto the lake. He stood me against the railing and wrapped his arms around me as the fireworks started his arms unwound themselves from around me till he was gone as I turned around to see what was wrong I saw him on one knee holding a red velvet box with a sparkling ring in it. He said," I got interrupted by Edward.

"I said, Isabella Marie Swan, you are the meaning of my life now. Since I met you my life has changed so much and I am falling in love with you even more every day. You are the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing person I have ever met and you are completely perfect for me. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on this earth?"

"And I obviously said yes."

"Aww! That is so cute! Bella do you still have the ring?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course." I pulled took the necklace of and slid the ring down it and handed it to Alice.

"Edward! You actually had taste as a human!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Alice" Edward said sarcastically. He turned to me and said "I can't believe you still have it!"

"How could I lose it, it was the greatest reminder of you I had. I love it, it reminds me of what we had."

"I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too."

"Whipped" Somebody coughed from across the room.

"Do you want to carry on with the story sweetheart?" Esme asked gently.

"Sure, so we were planning to get married in the spring of 1918 but suddenly the Spanish influenza struck so we got held back. We carried on with the planning and my wedding dress was still hung in my wardrobe waiting for the all clear. One fateful day I heard loud knocking on the door of my parent's house and when I opened it I found Edward there with red eyes telling me his mother and father had been admitted into the hospital with the influenza. We were so scared, our dreams of getting married were crushed. I was devastated. That's were we met Carlisle, we had heard of him before, the amazing doctor that saved many lives. He was looking after Edwards family, trying his best to save them. Pretty soon after I got a phone call from the hospital telling me my fiancé had been admitted into hospital for the flu. I was crushed. I got there and sat the whole week while he was in there, by the side of his bed holding his hand praying that he would be saved. But all that happened was he got worse. I was there when he 'died' the doctors had to pull me from the hospital. But I guess his heartbeat was too weak to be recognized. I thought he was dead, I though my life was as good as over. I got attacked by a vampire and left for dead only to wake up to this never-ending life, where I thought I'd be forever alone."

"You'd never be alone now love, I'll always be with you. I love you." Edward whispered into my ear. During the story Edward had managed to get me on his lap with his arms around my waist burying his head into my neck laying soft kisses there. "Come on love, let's go upstairs so we can talk."

**_So.. How was it? Review and tell me your ideas for the next chapter they are always appreciated! Love you guys!_**

**_Lexie x x x x_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello guys! Sorry about this chapter taking so long to be published but my fanfiction like died.*sadface* Did anyone else's, or maybe just cause it hates me. And then I went on holiday. So, now I have about three chapters ready to upload, and depending on how many reviews I get depends on how fast I upload them. (;_

EPOV

I gently took her hand and led her up the stairs towards my room. I was nervously awaiting this talk. What would I do if she told me that she didn't want to be with me, what if she had moved on? Questions ran through my head and I pushed my hand through my hair, a habit I had picked up, messing my already untidy hair even more.

_I hope this all works out for you. _Carlisle was thinking towards me, I turned and gave him a small smile in thanks. I scanned the rest of my family's thoughts to see what they thought of my beautiful Isabella.

_She is so beautiful. Edward looks so much happier and relaxed as well. Oh, I do hope everything works out for them. _

_Woo, a new little sister to annoy. I wonder what pranks I can pull on her and I can't believe he lets her call him Eddie that is so unfair!_

_I wonder if she'll want to go shopping with me. Of course she will. Blue would look great on her, and I can buy her a whole new wardrobe. No Edward, don't tell her not to come!_

_She's very pretty, no wonder Edward was never interested in me. Hmm, I like her sense in cars as well; I hope she'll still let me have a look under the hood of that car._

_They both still have vast amount of love pouring of them for each other, very deep feelings. I think they'll be fine._

Everybody's thoughts pleased me, knowing they accepted her into our tightly wound family. Jaspers thoughts made me a little more confidant that she wouldn't run away from me back to another mans arms.

I pushed open the door to my room and led her to my small black sofa where I sat her down opposite me and looked deeply into her captivating amber eyes took a deep breath, although it was unneeded, to prepare myself for the conversation ahead.

BPOV

He took both of my hands in his own as he stared deeply into my eyes as he took a breath preparing himself to start the conversation as I diverted my eyes from his to stare out of the window trying to hide my emotions so easily displayed by my eyes to him afraid of the rejection that was about to come.

"I can't actually believe that you're here," He started. "I keep thinking this is just some amazing, unbelievable dream that I'm having, but I know that we can't dream let alone sleep so it's impossible. But that means your really here, with me and –" I let out a small giggle at his rambling and he looked at me ashamed.

"Sorry, I am rambling aren't I? You know I do it when I'm nervous. I'm just waiting for you to tell me you don't want me and that you have a new mate and I just don't know what to do."

"Wait, you think I've got a new mate? That I don't want you?" I looked him directly in the eye as I said this disbelievingly. "How can you think that? I thought that you had moved on that you had found someone prettier and better for you. It's impossible for me to even think about other people when I'm still as hopelessly in love with you as I was from the first day I met you."

"Of course you could get a new mate, you're the most beautiful, selfless, kindest person that I have ever met. I could of never moved on from you, how could I, with memories of you in comparison – wait, did you just say that you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you. I know you probably don't feel the same and that's fine but I had to tell you, to get it of my chest."

"I love you too Bella, I told you earlier, didn't I? I do feel the same, how could you ever believe that I couldn't."

"I thought you just said it because you felt bad. I didn't think you actually meant it." I looked down ashamed. I felt his arms encircle me and pull me close into a tight hug.

"Silly Isabella, I love you so much and I've missed you so terribly."

"I love you too. I missed you awfully, I thought you were dead." I mumbled into his chest starting to sob. He pulled me impossibly closer, and sat there with me.

After time passed that I spent in his arms he came across my necklace due to his arm around my next. He carefully pulled it out from where I had tucked it under my shirt getting dressed that morning. As he got to the exquisite ring hanging from it and let out a small gasp, that wouldn't of been heard if I was human.

"You still have it?" He looked me directly in the eye. I nodded in return.

"It was the most important thing that you ever gave me, I could never bear to part with it." He said no more, just staring at me with his beautiful eyes and his face came closer to mine till there was no space left crushing his lips to mine.

_N"AWRH! Yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Not that great of a chapter but I had a bit of a mental block, which happens a lot. So all you need to do know is scroll down and hit the review button and tell me what you thought, even if it is that you hate my story.._

_But, yeah. REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS. So, GO!_

_Love you all,_

_Alex_

_3 3 3_


End file.
